Numerous self-defense tools have been used to provide peace-of-mind to the user. Conventional self-defense tools include pepper spray, Tasers, and the like. These tools provide non-lethal means to allow a victim of an attack time to get away from his or her assailant. However, they can be difficult to use in practice. For example, pepper spray is compact and easy to carry, and when used properly, can prove effective at briefly debilitating an assailant. Pepper spray canisters, however, are not conducive to panicked use, as would commonly be expected in a surprise attack. Tasers share similar problems. Weapons such as knives and firearms are too easily used offensively and may be subject to additional regulation. They also present a strong risk of self-injury in a panicked situation. Thus, a need exists for a self-defense tool that is designed for protection, allows safe and effective operation in surprise and/or panicked conditions, and provides for a quick shock or debilitating injury to the assailant to allow the victim to remove themselves from danger.